


4 times gwaine tried to take arthur's food from merlin + 1 time he actually did

by yeehaw_heehaw



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e06 A Servant of Two Masters, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw_heehaw/pseuds/yeehaw_heehaw
Summary: as the title says :)
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 184





	4 times gwaine tried to take arthur's food from merlin + 1 time he actually did

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to give the absolutely biggest thanks to c (twitter: lesbianzuko) and ta (ao3: crispytins) for beta reading this!! :)

By the time Gwaine had settled comfortably into the life of a knight, he had also happened to remember Merlin’s morning routine. It wasn’t intentional by any means, of course, but he’d taken to wandering the halls in order to learn the layout of Camelot’s castle, because what sort of knight would Gwaine be if he didn’t know his way around? And if he, perhaps, frequented the hallways he knew were fixed between the kitchens and Arthur’s chambers when he knew Arthur was meant to have breakfast delivered? Well, it was only a pleasant surprise that he would pass by Merlin, holding a plate of food for the not-quite-yet-but- _ basically _ king.

Today was one of such days, where he turned a corner to be met with Merlin, whose gaze was to the floor as to avoid walking over cracks.

“Merlin!” Gwaine exclaimed, a wide grin on his face as he threw his arms out to accentuate his cheerful attitude. Merlin jumped. “How are you?”

“Oh, Gwaine! I’m fine, how are you? How’s knighthood?”

“Ah, well! I can’t complain about how this getup looks on me,” Gwaine said as he looked down at his outfit before glancing up at Merlin, whose eyes also moved back up. “Waking up at the crack of dawn for training, though? I could do without.”

Merlin laughed. “I know for a fact that those trainings are scheduled for ten. Used to waking up after noon, are you?”

Gwaine shrugged. His attention was distracted by the wonderful smell that came from the plate Merlin held.

Merlin followed Gwaine’s gaze. “Oh. Arthur’s food. I’m probably late by now.”

“I’m sure he can bear waiting a bit,” Gwaine says, “and I’m  _ absolutely  _ sure that this is too much food for one man, Merlin. What sort of knight would I be to not offer my help by taking some?”

“ _ Riiight _ ,” Merlin replied dryly, “It’s the  _ honorable  _ thing.”

“Exactly.”

Merlin shook his head and smiled as he moved around Gwaine. “I really need to go now, though.”

“Ah! Perhaps my efforts will be rewarded another time. Alas, for now, I go hungry,” Gwaine said in mock sadness, holding his hand over his heart.

Merlin watched Gwaine, and then sighed. He grabbed the only bright red apple from the plate and pushed it into Gwaine’s hand, then he was off. “See you later, Gwaine!”

Gwaine watched Merlin as he walked away. He bit into the apple, reveling in the strong crunch. Apples were always his favorite.

He spun around on the heel of his boot, knight cloak swishing around his legs as he continued his castle adventure, this time with a smile.

*

Gwaine wasn’t ashamed to admit that he frequently stole from the kitchens.

In all his years of traveling, he’d been to many a shady place, and learned how to sneak around well when needed. The mornings were the best time to sneak in, when Audrey and the rest of the kitchen staff were busiest. As long as he remained out of Audrey’s sight, he could easily charm anyone else he found trouble with, and he’d pass by undetected.

Sometimes, it got too easy. Boring, even. Then, Gwaine would try to invent more exciting ways to get away with some of Camelot’s finest food. He usually pulled Percival into these shenanigans.

This time, though, Percival was out patrolling with Elyan and Leon, so Gwaine was left by himself to take food from the kitchens.

Gwaine walked into the kitchen and was met with loud noises from the cooking and cleaning and general clatter. Audrey was on the other side of the room, arms crossed, watching a chicken closely as it cooked. He glanced around before he spotted a plate of meat, lying there by itself, then weaved his way through the business of the kitchen to get to it.

A hand appeared out of the corner of Gwaine’s eye to slap his own hand away from the plate. “You can’t have that.”

Gwaine shook his hand before he cradled it with his other hand and looked at Merlin, who was adding fruit to the plate. He pouted. “You helped Percival and I with the one chicken before.”

“That wasn’t Arthur’s food, specifically. He’s been in a mood this week because Uther is in a worse state than usual, and if Arthur doesn’t have a full plate of food first thing in the morning, he’ll start shouting, and just  _ who _ do you think he’ll start shouting  _ at _ ?” Merlin raised his eyebrows at Gwaine. Unfortunately for Merlin, the action inflicted none of the terror and shame that Gaius’ one eyebrow could do with no effort.

“Just a tiny piece, Merlin. He won’t even notice. Pheasant, yes?” Gwaine reached out his hand again, and Merlin lifted the plate up and away.

“Why do you keep trying to steal Arthur’s food? Go bother another servant,” Merlin huffed, feigning annoyance, but Gwaine watched as Merlin pursed his lips to fight down a smile.

“Ah, but Merlin,” Gwaine said as he flipped his hair out of his face, “How could I when you’re my favorite servant?”

Merlin laughed. “I bet you say that to all the servants.”

“You wound me so, Merlin! I’ve never said those words to another.”

Merlin went to reply, but he was interrupted before he could. Both of them winced as the loud shouting started.

“You knights! You may think you’re all high and mighty, but you’ve no place in my kitchen! Get away from my food!”

Gwaine looked away from Merlin to see Audrey, making her way towards them at a fast pace and wielding a large wooden spoon.

“Better go,” Merlin said hastily to Gwaine.

“Right.” Gwaine bolted just as Audrey reached the spot he had just occupied.

*

Gwaine had been meaning to visit Merlin later, but as Merlin turned the corner, he thought that it was all the better that their paths crossed now.

During the ride back from the forest, Merlin had ignored any of Gwaine’s attempts at conversation, instead choosing to stare a hole into the back of Arthur’s head. When they arrived at the castle, Merlin took off for the physician’s chambers without so much as a word to him, nodding once to Arthur and then tracking muddy footprints all the way to his room. Gwaine thought that Merlin might’ve needed time alone to recuperate, so he ignored the voice in his head urging him to go after Merlin and made plans to check up on him the next day.

Merlin, however, seemed to be fine enough—perhaps just a bit displeased—if his decision to do his chores that day was anything to go by. Instead of asking about Merlin’s wellness, Gwaine chose humor in an attempt to brighten Merlin’s day up.

“Ah, bogman!”

Gwaine stepped into Merlin’s space to keep him from moving further ahead, then moved to the side as Merlin made an attempt to go around him.

“I have to say, you’re smelling better,” Gwaine said as he tugged his glove off with his teeth. He reached his hand out to the plate of food, but Merlin, staring daggers into Gwaine, swiftly moved it away and around his back as Gwaine’s hand chased after it.

“ _ This  _ is food for the king of Camelot, and is not meant to be soiled by your filthy fingers!” Merlin said acidly as he maneuvered the plate over Gwaine’s head. By the time Gwaine had processed Merlin’s words, the man in question was already headed at a fast pace down the hall, away from him.

Gwaine’s shoulders slumped and he stared after Merlin with a wounded expression as he reached up to grab his glove.

He watched the doorway that Merlin disappeared through morosely for a little while more. Then he slowly turned to walk the other way. Gwaine’s mind berated him, for making Merlin upset and for not keeping a closer eye on Merlin during the fight with Morgana’s men. It was his job to protect, but he couldn’t even succeed in protecting the person most important to him.

*

Merlin’s face (for lack of a better description) lit up when he laid eyes on Gwaine.

They were walking through the same hallway as the previous week, but this time it was nearing dinner, and Gwaine had every intention to pass Merlin as they neared each other. His plan was ruined as Merlin stepped into Gwaine’s path, forcing him to stop, and exclaimed, “Gwaine!”

“...Merlin?”

“I haven’t seen you in awhile. You know, since trying to steal Arthur’s food.” Merlin was holding Arthur’s dinner plate up and gently waving it around. He paused. “Or, um, at all.”

“I, ah,” Gwaine started, “got the impression you didn’t want me to bother you anymore.”

“No,” Merlin replied, confused, “ _ no _ . I wasn’t…you’ve never bothered me?” There was an odd lilt to his voice, curving the slightest upwards. 

Gwaine blinked. “Is that a question?”

“You haven’t,” Merlin said firmly. “Bothered me, that is. Gwaine, you know I’m never seriously upset when you try to steal Arthur’s food. Come on.”

“...Right.” Gwaine’s skepticism didn’t fully fade away from his expression, and Merlin shifted from leaning on one foot to the other.

“ _ No _ , why would you think that? You haven’t… been avoiding me, have you?”

Gwaine dragged his hand over his eyes, then huffed out a sad breath of laughter and looked away from Merlin. “You didn’t seem very happy to see me the other week, Merlin. Which I get, it’s like I told you before...people get sick of me too quickly, but you can just tell me if you’d like me to stop bothering you, yeah?”

Gwaine patted Merlin on the shoulder, and made to move past the other man.

“The other...oh.  _ Oh.  _ Gwaine, wait.” Merlin grabbed Gwaine’s hand with his own, so Gwaine’s hand remained on his shoulder. “Look. I just wasn’t…feeling like myself last week. You haven’t done anything wrong. You can take Arthur’s food from me any time you’d like, promise.”

Gwaine looked from Merlin’s hand, resting on his own, and then to Merlin’s face, appearing sincere as he looked back at him. Gwaine saw no trace of the disgust that he’d seen from his friend the previous week, only Merlin’s earnest expression.

When Gwaine opened his mouth, he sounded quietly hesitant. “Promise?”

“Promise,” Merlin affirmed immediately. “Look - here.”

Merlin took his hand back from over Gwaine’s shoulder, and lifted an apple—one of two apples—from the plate he was carrying. He held it out to Gwaine, and Gwaine slowly took the apple from Merlin.

“I have to give Arthur his dinner now,” Merlin said, frowning and shifting from foot to foot, “but...d’you want to talk later? Maybe at the tavern? Or anywhere, really, you can choose, I don’t care where.”

Gwaine smiled—his first real smile of the week—and nodded. “I’d love to, Merlin. The tavern sounds great.”   
  


“Great!” Merlin exclaimed, standing up straighter. “So I’ll finish up whatever else Arthur wants me to do and I’ll meet you there in a bit!”

“Sounds like a plan,” Gwaine replied, patting Merlin on the shoulder again. “Better get to Arthur now. Don’t want him to make you muck out the stables as punishment again.”

Merlin scrunched up his nose. “No, I really don’t. Bye, Gwaine, I’ll see you later!” Merlin waved to Gwaine as he left, who shook his head and returned the gesture. 

This time, Gwaine left the hallway with a smile.

*

Gwaine followed behind Merlin as closely as he could without his footsteps alerting the other man. Despite that Arthur might claim that he was oblivious, Merlin was actually quite attuned to his surroundings, so Gwaine snuck as quietly as he could. Once he was close enough, he leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Merlin.

Merlin jumped as Gwaine’s arms made contact with him. Gwaine watched from over Merlin’s shoulder as Merlin nearly dropped Arthur’s plate, only just catching it before it fell to the ground.

“Gwaine!”

“Merlin,” Gwaine said fondly, pressing a kiss to the side of Merlin’s neck. “I don’t suppose there’s any food you could spare? Your dashing, wonderful knight lover is quite hungry, you know.”

“Oh, are you? In that case, how could I  _ ever _ let you go without some of Arthur’s food? The absolute horror!”

“Exactly,” Gwaine replied, pointedly ignoring the sarcastic tone Merlin had put on. “So…”

Gwaine reached out, slowly so that Merlin wouldn’t notice, and attempted to steal a piece of bacon from Arthur’s plate. But Merlin caught Gwaine’s attempt, and he lifted the plate away from Gwaine’s hand, then ducked out of Gwaine’s embrace. “Nope! Not today. Unfortunately, Sir Gwaine, I’m afraid your skills of sneakiness will just have to improve.”

Gwaine huffed out a loud laugh. “My pride is wounded, Merlin! However could I recover from this devastating blow?”

“You’ll have to figure it out later, sadly,” Merlin told him, wearing what looked suspiciously like a smirk. “You know I’m on my way to deliver breakfast to Arthur now. Actually, aren’t you meant to be on patrol right now?”

“I traded patrols with Elyan,” Gwaine said, moving in close and quickly pecking Merlin on the lips, “and George jumped at the chance to act as Arthur’s manservant for the day again.”

Merlin watched Gwaine with apprehension, but a smile was forming nonetheless. “I’m so going to get in trouble for this.”

“I’ll take the blame.”

“I hope so,” Merlin replied, nudging Gwaine with his elbow, “It was your idea, after all. So…”

“ _ So _ ,” Gwaine continued, “Would you like to spend your day off with me? Maybe a picnic in the forest? I’ll protect you from all the snake possessions and the like.”

Merlin grinned. “You know I can take care of myself just fine.”

“True, but it is my sworn duty as your lover to protect you from any harm, just like you protect me. That’s the deal, I’m afraid!”

“Alright, alright, fair’s fair. Yes, I would very much like to spend the day with you.”

Gwaine suddenly snatched the plate of Arthur’s food from Merlin’s hands, ignoring an undignified yelp of  _ hey! _ “Great! We can take the food Arthur was planning to eat for our picnic, and get extra from the kitchens.”

“If Arthur doesn’t eat his food, I’m meant to return it to the kitchens,” Merlin explained, but that mischievous sparkle was back in his eyes. Gwaine grinned in spite of himself.

“But you’re not gonna do that.”

“Nope.”

“Oh, I love you.” Gwaine leaned forward to embrace Merlin in a tight hug, one arm wrapped around Merlin’s shoulders and using the other to keep a hold on the plate. Merlin laughed and pulled back, so he could cradle Gwaine’s face in his hands and firmly kiss him. He then swiftly pulled back and patted Gwaine’s chest with his hand.

“I’ll get the blankets,” Merlin told him, “And you get the rest of the food. Meet at the courtyard?”   
  


“Perfect,” Gwaine replied. “See you soon?”   
  


“Promise?”

“Promise!”

**Author's Note:**

> i had this in my google docs for so long and i've just generally been struggling with writing, but i did a group watch of 4x06 today which sort of kicked me into finishing this lol


End file.
